Swing State! Monstrous!
by ShayPlusThatCrazyChick
Summary: Ohio! How exotic! Nothing like a flip-flopped musical in which the Addamses go to Ohio! What's this? I'm bad at descriptions? You bet your cardboard cutout of Wesley Taylor, I am! So, why don't you read this and actually find out what I'm talking about? That sounds like fun!
1. In Which Lucas is Pushed out a Window

**AN: **Hey guys! This is Abby (That Crazy Chick), and I'm going to take you on a journey. Not really, I just wanted to quote Rocky Horror. Anyway, this is like the Musical backwards… like instead of going to the Addams house they go to the Beineke house… how exotic! Anyway, there will be two authors. I'm doing this chapter, and the next chapter will be done my Savannah (Shay). Our name makes much more sense now, doesn't it? So, onwards with the story!

**Lucas's POV**

"Come on, it's just one night! What could possibly go wrong?"  
"Everything, Lucas! Everything could go wrong!"

All I had asked was for her and her family to come to Ohio to meet my parents. I should have known better.

"Look," I said with a sigh. "This would mean a lot to me. Either way, I already told my family that they could expect my fiancé and her family for dinner Friday night…"

"Okay, back up a bit. Your fiancé?" She looked at me with questioning eyes. All I could think was "Oh shit, I forgot to ask her." My eyes widened and my heart was practically beating out of my chest.

"Lucas…"  
Pretty soon I was going to start singing that "fucked" song from Spring Awakening. I was like a deer in headlights.

"Say something clever!" I thought. "Oh my God, this is the longest anyone has not talked ever!"

Finally, words came out. "Wednesday, I… I meant to ask you. I guess I-"

"How do you forget to propose to someone? And you say I belong in an asylum…" she interrupted. Next thing I know, she's pulling me closer.

"One night," she said, giving me a brief kiss. "Now, out you go, the way you came in."  
I nodded with a grin on my face and opened the window in her room.

"And if I catch you smiling like that anytime soon, you're never touching me again."

"Yeah, yeah…" I said, crawling through the window. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Don't remind me," Wednesday remarked, pushing me out of the window.

* * *

**And so it begins! Take it away, Shay! Yeah! Go rhyming! Sorry it's so short, I suck at writing first chapters...**


	2. Yellow

**AN:** Shay here with the second chapter of Swing State! Monstrous! I really tried, so I hope it's good. xD Anyways, as you read this chapter you will notice that there is no yellow dress! Sorry, Wednesday does not look like a crime scene! However, her outfit is supposed to be not quite the norm for her, so, yeah. I don't really have anything else to say except PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! You can even critique the story, constructive criticism is ALWAYS accepted! Either way, the reviews are really appreciated and let us know that someone is actually reading our stories! The button's right at the bottom of the page, so leave us a little something! Anyways, now that I've gotten on my knees and begged... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Wednesday's POV**

Five minutes to six. It was almost time. I looked out the car window at the neighborhood zooming past. Every house looked the same- the same brick exterior, red doo, perfectly manicured lawn, well-kept flower beds...

Why had I agreed to this? To come to Ohio of all places! Was I losing my mind? I'd much rather gouge my eyes out slowly and feed then to Kitty than be here! So then why was I? ...Because, I reminded myself with a sigh, Lucas is your fiancé and you'd do anything for him. It was true. I'd even wear yellow if he asked me to. Luckily for him he had enough sense not to...

I looked at the clock again as we pulled to a stop in front of the house. Six o'clock. Right on time... I got out of the car in silence and stood there for a moment, adjusting the hem of my skirt, retying my boot laces, fixing my hair. Then I tugged on the gray cardigan I'd thrown on, my nerves starting to show, as I looked at my reflection in the car window. The outfit I'd chosen showed more skin than I was used to- I was sure Lucas wouldn't mind- and I was silently hoping his parents would approve.

I turned away from the car and looked at the house once more. Well, I could put it off much longer... Taking a deep breath, I walked toward the house, the heels of my boots clicking up the driveway, and knocked on the door.

Within seconds there was the sound of high-heels in the foyer and the door opened, revealing a smiling, red headed woman wearing a yellow dress. "Oh, you must be the Addamses!" She exclaimed cheerily. "Please, come in! I'm Lucas's mother, Alice," she continued as she stepped away to allow us entrance. "And this is my husband, Malcolm. Welcome to our house."

Vaguely, I could hear my father introducing us, however, my mind was busy processing the horror I had just stepped into. Everywhere there were white walls and yellow curtains, vases of bright flowers and family portraits full of smiling faces.

Run. I should turn and run straight out the door. Clearly I had no clue what I was getting myself into. But I couldn't run. I was frozen. I promised Lucas I'd be here, so I'd stay.

Taking a deep breath, I regained my composure and turned toward the stairs. There he was. Lucas. Looking perfect, though not quite put together. Smiling that smile. That smile that excited and infuriated me. The smile that made me want to slap him, but also made me want to kiss him. That left me breathless and dazed.

"Wednesday," he said as he reached the bottom stair. And the smile grew. That smile would be the death of me, I just knew it.

"Hi," I replied, managing to conceal the fact that I was breathless and my heart was racing. In his presence my mind relaxed while my body became more alert.

I had determined one thing. Talking to Lucas was better than torture... The two combined must be paradise.


End file.
